


Life Hacks

by CrashCityCentral



Category: DCU, JLA, Young Justice
Genre: Bart is a rebel, Bart is also a good brother, Bart is exactly the kind of love ball Jay needs, But he still hangs out with Bart and Kon, Enemies but friends, Good morning TimKon community, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I miss 80s Kon, Jason Todd was never adopted by Bruce Wayne, KF falls for a villain, Kon and Connor are two separate clones, Like twins but vastly different, M/M, Nightwing is kinda a villain, Owen gets a chance to be a brother, Robin never exists, Thad is a good brother, The original JLA jr without robin, Tim is catlad, Wally is still a hero, With his cuddles are nice but I like to topple the patriarchy vibes, hi back again with my BartJay idea, i can't tell, i still love them, or maybe anti-hero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashCityCentral/pseuds/CrashCityCentral
Summary: Hacking isn’t just for computers. You can hack just about anything.The mind. The body. The heart.You just need to know the right buttons to press.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Jason Todd/Bart Allen, Kon-El/Tim Drake, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter One: Generosity pays

Growing up on the streets isn’t fun, or easy, so I need to make do with what I have. Which isn’t much, I will say. I’ve lived in run-down buildings, abandoned for as long as I could remember, moving from place to place and never staying in one spot too long, always looking over my shoulder. My only solace is a compact briefcase. I was always told to pack light. I keep my hoodie, my acquired cash, and my laptop, as well as some old photos from a time where things didn’t suck so much. When I knew the meaning of family. 

But those times are over and I’m left to face the world's ugly reality without anyone to hold my hand. Not that I’m complaining. At least I wasn’t fed some bullshit routine lines that blur your focus from the real world into a white-collar societal trashy expectation every parent hopes for their child and dreams for themselves. Nope, I was given the hard truth. Life sucks and living a normal life sucks even more. Great, our world has superheroes. _Big deal_. We have supervillains, too. And not everyone gets saved. I wasn’t and my parents sure as hell weren’t, so what’s the point in praising a few measly victories when terror still strikes throughout the streets. Heros only show people what everyone wants to see. A cape and symbol of protection and they all grovel at their feet. Not me.

I’m in the zone between Heros and Villians that no one acknowledges. The dealer. 

I’ve had both sides come to me for information, coming at a price, of course. They pay, I play. That’s the rule. If they don’t have what I ask for, they don’t get the goods. That’s life. And for any of them that decide to throw a hissy fit and stomp their leg like a toddler when I refuse them, I always have my back up. See, my job is to know everything about everyone. The good and the bad. If anyone threatens to come close, I threaten their secrets. It’s a simple bargain chip I keep for survival. 

“So don’t step into my territory,” I mutter, slamming my laptop shut after the last payment went through. “Pleasure doing business with you,” my signature debonaire smirk curls my dry lips. 

Yeah, Gotham isn’t so bad once you get used to the parts. “What’d you score this time?” My brother asked, leaning against a broken concrete support beam, polishing his custom handgun I got him for his birthday. 

“A couple thousand to find some stowaway lover. She ran off with her yoga instructor and made a small fortune for herself in Connecticut.” I pop my back, stretching my hands way over my head. 

“Lucky sucker.” My brother chuckled, looking over his precious weapon before sliding it into his leg holster. “Any new jobs? I’m dying to get out.” He cracked his knuckles. 

“Patience, Jay,” I smirk. “I’m sure something will come up. It’s never failed us before. Why don’t you go and watch another fight at the old warehouse? Aren’t Wednesday’s open rink?” 

He sighs. “Yea. Mind giving me a couple of bills? I might want a drink.” Jason hoists himself to his feet, walking over as I pull up our ‘safe’. 

“Yea yea. As long as you bring me a pack.” I handed him a small wad of cash. He shoved it in the secret pocket on the inner part of his leather jacket. 

“I’ll never understand your obsession with that shit.” He grumbled. “All it is is a biscuit stick covered in chocolate fondant.” 

I smack the back of his head and he glares, rubbing at the spot I hit. “ _All it is_ \- is what keeps me going day by day. Don’t diss my pocky addiction.” I shove his back lightly, pushing him to the door. “Just go,” I mumble. “And try not to get yourself killed!” I add the last minute before he leaves my line of view. 

Without much else to do I open the laptop again, looking through the encrypted email site I programmed myself so that my clients could get a hold of me. Only one thing popped up. I smile at the name. 

“And to what do I owe the pleasure… _Batman_?” I talk to myself as I type. (It's a force of habit, really). I sent it and waited with an exasperated sigh. It took him three damn minutes to respond. 

“ **Nightwing**.” He sent. “ **I’m proposing a hefty check if you give me the information I need**.” 

I smile. “Explain your situation and I’ll name my price.” I quickly responded. A minute later I’m met with photos from a random field surrounded by trees and tall grass. 

“ **This was sent to the League not long ago. Satellites aren’t picking anything up so we guess it’s an old photo. There’s a family hostage, though I won’t spare details. We need to know the location.** ” A family, he says? I couldn’t help but frown. I mean, I kinda have a soft spot for 'happy homes', you know? Completely ignoring my payment, I get to work. What? I’m no monster. 

“Some trees surrounding are Paper Birch, which puts the location somewhere in Northeastern America or maybe- but not likely- Canada. Judging by that flower growing along the forest line, My guess would place you somewhere in Michigan. More specifically with Trillium in the name, since the photo was taken to show you specifically the flower and that places you at Trillium lane, Ann Arbor.” I’m amazing. Go me. 

My computer beeps a minute later, signaling me another message came through.

“ **That’s it. No cost?** ” I sigh.

“Do you really think so little of me, B? We’ll discuss my income after you save that family.” I type. I guess, even to heroes, I’m the bad guy. Well, I haven’t shared any of your true identities with anyone, so you’re welcome Bats. Or, should I say 'Bruce Wayne'. I mean come on, the amount of money he gives me I doubt the government funds for a side project like myself. He’s had to have gotten the cash from somewhere. Wasn’t hard to connect the dots after that. Plus, what normal person can afford a car like his! You can't find the batmobile in stores, now can you? Honestly, the fact that no one else has figured this out is beyond me.

“Honey, I’m home!” Jason called, opening the door that really has no use and interrupting my oh-so-important train of thought. 

“Did you get the stuff?” I exasperated, a desperate need to fulfill my craving knawing away my inners. I'm having withdrawals with no sugar in my system. 

“Yep.” He tossed me a plastic bag with boxes of chocolaty goodness. 

“Come to papa.” I sit up, ripping into a packet and sticking one of the pocky sticks in my mouth, letting it hang loose as the fudge started melting in my mouth. Ahhh, heaven. 

Jason popped open a soda can and chugged half of it in one go. The computer dinged again. 

“ **Your information was correct. Do you have a price**?” Batman messaged. I sigh in relief. At least they're okay. That’s one less broken home.

“I’m feeling generous. $100. And just for fun, add two cents.” I smiled widely. Shut up, I’m fucking hilarious. 

“ **Done**.” A message came back. A notification at the top right of the screen flashed, saying the money was exchanged, only there was an added zero, totaling One thousand and two cents. “ **A parting gift.** ” 

“Cheeky bastard.” I mummer. “Until next time,” Once sent, I close the laptop, done for today. 

“Who was that?” Jason asked over his tub of ice cream he was eating from the container with a spoon.

“Our dear ol’ pal, Bats.” I mock fainting, falling back on the tattered mattress laying against the dirty floors. 

“Damn. Second time this month. He must be losing his touch.” Jason smirked, spooning another glob of strawberry ice cream into his mouth. 

“Maybe. How old is Bruce now? Fifty?” I frown, staring at the broken building upside down. 

“Isn’t he immortal?” Jason asked, taking a swig of beer. 

“You’re thinking of the butler,” I reply and he nods. 

“It’s always the butler.” He whispers to himself. I have no idea what he means, but I’ve learned to not ask. I pull up the banking account I keep to save all my income and see I have a little over 2 million. Then I look around at the abandoned dump Jason and I live in. Maybe It’s time we treat ourselves a little. 

“Jay?” I ask. He looks up at me from his phone. “Pack your things. We need an upgrade.” 

He jumps up from the old couch off to the side of the room, almost tripping over a blanket that tangled around his feet. “Fucking finally! Sayonara, piece of shit. Can’t say it was fun.” He cheered, flipping off the building. I chuckle, placing my laptop in my briefcase, along with my wallet before locking and holding it. Jason put’s on his helmet and I adjust the domino mask onto my face. “Where we goin’, Big D?” He asks, already packed with a backpack slung over his shoulder. 

“I got a guy who owes me.” I smile, leading him out as I pull up my phone and scroll through the contacts I never actually call. I open his contact and call. 

“Hello?” someone picked up. 

“Roy.” I smile and I can feel him get startled over the phone just by the panicked shuffling. 

“Nightwing?” He asked quietly. “What’s up?” there was a lot of moving on the other end of the line.

“I need that favor. Mind hooking me up?” I say as vague as I could possibly make it. 

“Man, I owe you, but I don’t do that shit anymore,” Roy confessed and I could practically hear the sigh in his tone. 

“Not looking for trouble, Roy,” I add quickly. “I’m looking for a place.” 

There was a pause on the other end. “Oh.” He said, “Well, that I can do. Where are you?” there was more shuffling and a zipper sound. 

“Gotham. You know the place.” I said before hanging up. Jason looked like he was going to bounce off the walls if there were any. We walked through the back alleys of streets, moving with the shadows as cover. Once we were in the back of an old parking garage we stopped. A figure moved from the darkness and stepped in front of us. 

“It’s been a while.” Roy Harper smirked, bow slung across his back. 

“Is that an arrowhead in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” I smile back and Jason snickers. 

Roy laughs. “Always a pleasure to see you, wing. Well, if you’re looking for a place, I know the good spots for hiding. Come on.” he led us to a fire escape and we climbed to the roof of a decently tall building. He started pointing out some buildings, explaining their significance, and showing apartment photos from his phone. 

“And this one?” I stop him, pointing to the photo he pulled up. It was a nice size. An entire wall replaced by glass like a window overlooking the lower city buildings below, a two-story apartment with two bedrooms and two bathrooms, a fully stocked kitchen, and just a floor below the roof so sneaking out won’t be an issue. 

“Good choice. It’d be mine too if I had enough in my pockets.” Roy chuckled. He exchanged the address and Jason and I made the trek across the city. There were distant police sirens and the occasional road rage, but a relatively quiet night for Gotham. 

And, just our luck! The owner of the building was an old client I helped out a year before- Score! He took us to the room, handing me the key and said he’d be back with lease papers while I form the check. Even gave us a 10% discount for our past alliances. 

“Sweet!” Jason yelled to the large empty room, running over to the giant window, discarding his bag on the way, and pressing his hands to the glass. “I could get used to this.” He laughed breathlessly looking out to a city view. 

“How about you go up and pick a room and I’ll sign off.” I smile at him. We may be borderline criminals but he’s still just a kid. We both are. 

“Alright, just sign here and it’s yours.” The man handed over a clipboard as I handed him a check, signing the bottom of the page. We shook hands, politely, and he closed the door as he left. I locked it after him and turned to my new home. Jason was bounding down the stairs, pure joy written on his face. I hadn’t seen him smile this much since we egged the Batmobile the first time. 

“Dick, you have to see this! Our rooms have minifridges!” He exclaimed, running back up the stairs. I chuckled and took a deep breath, taking in the sight. 

Yeah, Life sucks. But I have my brother and this house. Maybe, just maybe, it won’t be that bad.


	2. Chapter Two: Deal Aren't Always Paid in Cash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, does that chapter title sound suggestive, but It's not what you think! Get those nasty thoughts out of my Fanfic, we are a Wholesome minecraft server.

Do you want to know why people never focus on the good when something horrendous happens? Yeah, me too. Heroes lose one fight and people act like the end is near, start counting their days. It’s animalistic how society is herded like cattle and Meta’s are the dogs that Sheppard us. Or is that sheep? Oh, whatever. Point is, no one is ever who they say they are. They aren’t necessarily lying, it’s just what they think they are. No one ever asks for an outside opinion. Of course, outside opinions could be biased, so you can’t count on that either. In this world, you can’t count on anyone. Not even yourself. 

Which is why I find myself, an Orphan 17-year-old slowly becoming a foster home for any other orphaned sap I find on the streets, selling knowledge to the highest bidder on the internet to Good guys and Bad guys alike. Whoever said a child wasn’t observant?

“Pleasure doing business with you.” I send as the payment rolled in. There have been a lot more requests recently and I had to say it was nice to not be bored for too long. Jay and I went shopping not long ago and started filling the apartment with things to make it more homely. It’s been almost a month since we bought it. The owner put us under a fake ID since I was only 17 and wasn’t of legal age to own a place of my own, or even technically exist in the system. 

“Hey, Big D! Have you seen my gun?” Jason called from the main room. I sigh, standing from my desk and walk out of my dark room into a well-lit area. Fucking sun and it’s stupid light. You don’t own me, Apollo. And I know you're real because Wonder Woman says so!

“Did you check the coffee table holster?” I ask after adjusting to my near blindness. He got on his knees, looking under the said coffee table, and reached for something attached to the bottom. 

“Got it.” He said, putting it into his leg holster. Of course, it's in the _one_ place he didn't look. I feel like one of those moms that know where everything is.

“What would you do without me?” I chuckle, walking into the kitchen and grabbing some leftover pizza from the fridge, eating it cold. Cold pizza is the best in the mornings and you can quote me on that.

“So, when can I go out on a mission? I’m dying for some action.” Jay asked, sitting on the couch facing the wrong way, crossing his arms over the back. 

“Whenever you finish your training.” I take a bite of my pizza and click the TV on. Jason groans, turning to face the screen with a disobedient huff. Man, this kid is whiney. 

“Harley thinks I’m ready.” He grumbles. 

“Harleen isn’t in charge of you,” I say, ruffling his hair. He shoves my hand away, running his fingers through his scalp in an attempt to fix it. Attempt. He still has messy hair but it looks _okay_ on him. I, however, look great in anything.

“Whatever.” He pouted. 

I sat down next to him and flipped through channels, pausing on a news report where a reporter was yelling in front of a flaming building while a blur of yellow ran around it, trying to contain the fire. Oh man, what a day to have eyes.

“Ohh, look! It’s your hero crush!” Jason pointed out with a smug grin, elbowing me suggestively. I, of course, scoff at this because I do not 'crush'. I'm not some High school girl with posters of boy bands lining my walls. I simply find them more than attractive. 

“Oh, really? I didn’t notice.” I roll my eyes with a smile, giving Jason the remote. “I’m getting back to work.” I stand, not waiting for his response before I walk to my room. My personal batcave. Yes, I know about the Batcave too. Again, not that hard to figure out. 

“All work and no play.” He muttered. I heard him. Bitch, I know how to play? Actually, when was the last time I took a real break? I feel like ever since Jason came into my life I stopped caring about those things because I wasn’t caring for just myself now. I brush the thought to the side and envelope myself in the darkness once again, jumping in my chair and using the momentum to wheel up to my desk, opening my trusted laptop. Two beeps sound as soon as I logged in. 

“ **Nightwing. I request some information** .” was the first message I saw.

“Hello, Bats. Good to hear from you again. Congrats on the recent fight with Young-what's-their-face and a  _ fire _ .” I cackle to myself. “I was really rooting for them.” 

“ **You have an audience. Behave.** ” He responded. When did I start taking orders from anyone?

“You don’t boss me around, Mister Wayne. You make the call, I make the shot. Yes? Who all am I speaking with. A period instead of a question mark, because it’s not a question. It’s a demand.” Boy, do I love bossing people around. And I have to say, I'm pretty damn good at it.

“ **It’s myself and the Young Justice League, as well as Black Canary. It’s actually pertaining to the fire from earlier today. It was set by Riddler but he vanished without a trace. Have any information on how we can locate him?** ” 

“I might.” I smile to myself. 

While I waited for Batman to take his sweet time replying, I decided to take a look at my other message. A little red dot at the side of their message tells me it’s a new client. 

But it wasn’t exactly a love letter. My stomach dropped as I read the graphic threats posed towards my little brother; I couldn’t help but panic. And I  _ never  _ panic. 

— meanwhile, in Mount Justice…

“ **I might** .” The response seemed almost cocky. 

“How do we know we can even trust this guy? You said it yourself, he’s a black market secrets trader.” Artemis scowled at the screen her team and Batman gathered around. 

“I’ve worked with him before. Nightwing may be in the trade business but his information always reigns true.” Batman grumbled. He hated to admit that he needed to converse with such a lowlife to help him. As far as everyone knew, the dark knight worked alone. 

“And what’s in it for you?” the Bat-dressed-man sent, leaning back waiting for a response. The ‘read message’ mark came up but it took Nightwing a suspiciously long time to answer. He was always quick to say something. 

“ **Not money this time, Bats.** ” The answer replied. “ **I need your help as well** .” 

— Gotham, Nightwing's apartment…

“ **What kind of help?** ” The message remained as cryptic as ever. 

“It's my colleague. He’s gotten himself into trouble with some dangerous type of people. All I ask is for his protection.” I type, trying to be as vague as possible. If finding the Riddler will help keep Jason safe, that’s just what the doctor called for. 

“ **And this Colleague of yours… Are they a villain?** ” The reply almost seemed hesitant. 

“Still think so little of me, huh?” I chuckle to myself sarcastically. “He’s done petty theft stuff but nothing villainous.” I pause. The message was read and I was extremely hesitant before typing out a desperate “Please.” 

“ **Okay. Deal.** ” I sigh in relief, already pulling up what I know about the riddler. 

“ Word on the street is the Riddler made some big team up with a new Meta star named Phase Two. They manipulate the tumultuous ocean of strings in space that make up what you and I call height, width, depth, and time. Luckily for you, I’ve already acquired their weakness as well. ” My fingers fly over the keys. “ In theory, anything with an anti-gravitational force can make their power malfunction and attract gravitational particles, which gives you a three-second time gap of them being powerless, which is where the cute ginger in yellow comes in, to meta cuff them. As for finding them, whenever they use their power they leave behind a traceable gamma signal. ” I smile, pretending there was an audience chanting my name in the dark room with me. 

“Thank you, oh you’re too kind. I know how Asterous I am.” I bow to my imaginary fans. My head crowd is always cheering for me. They're great. Such adoring fans. 

“ **And for your end of the bargain, where should we meet this Colleague?** ” Batman asked. 

“ I’ll send him to your doorstep. I have all the information, no need to exchange numbers for the playdate. ” I reply simply. “ Take care of him until I tell you he can come back ,” I added last second. 

“ **Right,** ” Batman responded. I sigh in relief and close my laptop, not bothering to answer the threatening fan mail just yet. 

“Jay?” I open the door to my room, bombarded by sunlight again. I don't have enough energy to care about UV rays right now. 

Jason was on the couch, eating a bowl of cereal and watching a crime investigation show. He wiped his mouth of milk with the back of his sleeve and set his bowl down, no doubt noticing my serious demeanor. The stick up my ass is practically visible. “Dick? What’s up?” He stood, not bothering to pause his show. 

“Hey, Jay. We need to talk.” I sat him down again, myself beside him. “I just got a message from someone that wants your head on a stick.” I breathe harshly. 

“Okay? So what? We can take him.” Jason laughed, punching my shoulder lightly. 

“No, it’s different this time. If it were me on the line I could protect myself with my trump card. You don’t have that.” I grabbed his hand and held it down. “So, until I fix this, Batman has agreed to look after you until it blows over.” I look him dead in the eye. 

“Seriously? You want Bruce Wayne to babysit me?” Jason frowned. I could tell he was not liking my idea. 

“Not babysit, protect. Jason, this man… He’ll never stop until he has you.” I felt my memory dam burst as unwanted thoughts cloud my mind. I don’t want what happened to  _ her  _ to happen to Jay. “We’re not arguing this. I’ve already made the deal. Pack some things.” My voice cracked from the pressure. He stared down at my hand, which subconsciously started to rub my ribs in my panicked thoughts. A habit of mine whenever my mind wanders back to _those days_. 

“This is the guy that tortured you, isn’t it?” He said quietly. I didn’t respond for a long moment. Too long. 

“Yeah.” My voice betrayed me and my lip quivered in fear. I bit down on it to stop the shaking. Jason looked at me guiltily before pulling me into a hug, my arms wrapping around him tightly, protectively. I'm not gonna let anything happen to my brother, and that's final. 

“Okay. I’ll go.” He muttered into my shoulder and I relaxed, hugging him tighter. He slipped out of my grasp and started to pack a bag of some belongings. 

“I don’t know how long this will take but we’ll keep in touch, okay? I told Batman I’ll tell him when you can come back.” I said once he was waiting at the door. He nodded and we left, making our way through the back ends and allies of the streets until we found ourselves at Wayne Manor gate. I sigh heavily, pressing the buzzer near the entrance. 

“ _ Hello _ ?” A heavily accented voice asked. 

“This is Nightwing. I’m dropping off a Package for B-man. Consider the deal fulfilled.” I said, mustering the will to put strength in my tone. No need to sound weak. I have a reputation to uphold, after all.

“ _ Of course _ .” The voice said and a loud, screeching buzz echoed before the gates automatically swung open in agonizingly slow motion. Jason looked at me hesitantly before stepping in, looking up at the large home and gripping the straps to his bag tightly. He looked back at me and made a split decision to run over and hug me before going back through the gates. I watched him climb the hill and get greeted at the door by the very mysterious butler. I pull my hood further onto my face before running off, disappearing into the shadows. 

— Gotham, Wayne Manor…

“Did he just give orders to Batman?” Artemis raised an eyebrow.

“Did he just call me cute?” Wally asked, surprised. 

“Sir, Nightwing has dropped off his colleague. Would you like me to send him down?” Alfred said into the Bats ear from the earpiece.

“Yes,” Batman replied gruffly. “They’re here.” He waited, alongside the young justice in the Batcave, as the possible threat came to them. What they got… was not what they expected.

“It’s a child,” M’gann noted when Jason walked in, hugging his bag to his chest with an untrusting scowl.

“Who you callin’ a kid?” He spat. They all became relaxed at the arrival of the ‘ _target_ ’. 

“What, so this all-powerful Nightwing character teams up with children?” Artemis snorted. “Some mastermind.” 

“Don’t talk about my brother that way, bitch. You don't know 'em!” Jason retorted, a fire flickering in his eyes. 

“The  _ hell  _ did you just call me?” Artemis went to grab an arrow as Jason stuck out his tongue. 

“Brother?” Batman asked, disregarding the pissed archer. “I wasn’t aware he had siblings.” 

“There’s a lot you’re ‘ _unaware_ ’ about, Bruce.” the kid spat at him. 

“Feisty little sucker, aren’t you?” Wally quipped. “No one wants to hurt you, dude. Our mission is to protect.” He held up his hands. 

Jason glanced at him, the malice in his eyes dissipating. “I don’t know why my brother likes you so much. You seem like a goody-two-shoes.” He quipped. Wally frowned slightly but recovered with a smile. 

“I’m a hero. It’s in my job description.” He chuckled. Jason looked at him skeptically. 

“Enough talk. Let’s get him back to the mountain.” Batman led him to the zeta, using his override key to bypass Jason through. They were all whisked away, appearing right back at Mount Justice where they led Jason to an empty room. “You’ll stay here until your brother says you can leave. I’ll do what I can to help the investigation but as long as you live under our protection, you need to follow rules.” Batman crossed his arms, blocking the doorway to the intensely white room where Jason dropped his bag onto the bed. 

“Yeah, yeah. I know how this works.” he quipped like it wasn’t the first time he’d gone through this. Batman’s stare hardened. 

“You have the freedom to walk around, go to the kitchen and watch TV, but no touching anything you shouldn’t or you’re welcome to stay in our holding cell.” The man replied coldly before turning with a flourish and stalking away. 

“He’s peachy,” Jason muttered. 

“You get used to it.” Another voice startled him and none other than Wally West now stood where the bat did moments before. “M’gann made cookies if you want any,” he said, leisurely pointing over his shoulder with his thumb. 

“Can’t be any worse than Nightwing's cooking.” Jason shrugged, following the speedster. 

“So, can I ask you something?” The ginger asked timidly. 

“Hm?” Jason mumbled, pulling up his phone to see if he got a text from Dick yet. 

“How old are you?” Wally asked, trying not to glance at the boy's phone. 

“13,” Jason replied boredly. 

“And your brother?” Wally asked hesitantly. 

“17.” his eyes widened. 

“Wait, Nightwing is only 17?!” He shouted, shocked by the new information.

“Duh. That’s why he actually has a sense of humor.” Jason rolled his eyes. “And ask about my brother again, Nightwing taught me seven different ways to put someone in a wheelchair, so you can kiss your running days goodbye,” he added seriously. Wally gulped and opted to stay quiet. 

— Gotham, Nightwing’s apartment…

“Come on, come on,” I muttered, digging through just about everything I had on my brother's assailant. I had spent the past few hours going through old contacts, asking around if anyone saw the man. “Nothing. Not one sighting. No leads.” I grip my hair. My laptop was open to the threat, which I’ve read over a thousand times now. For a fraction of a second, I glanced at my phone and made the decision to call Jay. It only rang twice before he eagerly answered. 

“Nightwing! Is everything okay?” He exclaimed, the clattering from the background halting. 

“Everything is fine, Jay. I wanted to check up on you. How are they treating you?” I smile tiredly at the sound of Jason’s voice. 

“They’re all Gullible. Just like we expected all the heroes to be. They haven’t stopped being nice.” Jason made a gagging noise before giggling to himself. “Oh, and Wally was asking about you.” He said teasingly. 

“Oh, yeah? Was that because you started talking about me first?” I say with a soft smirk. Man, I taught this kid good. 

“Maybe.” He sounded mischievous and I could practically hear his smirk. “But I saw him _blush_.” He cooed, laughing. 

“Oh, yeah? Tell him I said he’s got a nice butt. Anyway, Jaybird, I’m not coming up on any leads here. It’s like finding a fish in the ocean.” I exasperated. 

“What, like Nemo?” He chuckles. He’s such a snarky little shit. I’m so proud.

“Exactly like Nemo.” I nod, though he can’t see that. 

“Whatever, bro. I’m sure you’ll find him. You’re the best when it comes to this stuff.” Jay _actually_ complimented me. That was a really _real_ compliment.  Did I call the right number?

“Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” I smile warmly. “I’ll let you go. Goodnight, Jay. I’ll talk to you in the morning.” 

“Night, Big D.” He whispered before hanging up. The talk left me with an ever-growing smile. No, lips. Stop doing that! You’re supposed to be an impenetrable wall! But to no avail. My mouth split into a toothy grin. 

— Mount Justice, Kitchen… 

“Was that Nightwing?” M’gann asked as Jason walked back into the kitchen to steal another cookie. 

“Yeah.” He still had a small smile on his face. 

“You two must really care about each other.” She smiled at him. He shook his head, hiding his affection quickly with a monotone look. 

“Whatever.” He grumbles, snatching a pastry from the tray. He started to stomp back to his room but paused going through the living space. “Oh, Wally.” He said, getting the attention of the speedster. Jason smirked, “Nightwing told me to tell you a message.” He walked over, leaning close to the ginger's ear. “He said you got a nice ass.” He stood with a satisfied grin as the speedster went flustered and sputtered out confused noises.

Jay walked to his room and pulled out his phones and headphones, playing his music to block out the noise of the world. He then pulled out his Red hood helmet, setting it on his bedside. Using his arms to prop his head on his pillow, bopping his head and foot to the beat, he fell asleep staring at his ceiling in thought. 

M’gann came to check on him later, smiling at his sleeping form. He looked much less angry in slumbering peace. She flicked off the light and closed his door silently, leaving his resting form in total darkness. 


	3. Chapter Three: Free Falling

Falling is a lot easier than flying. I may be a flying Grayson but there’s just something about the thrill of imminent gravitational doom before being swept up last minute. I don’t know, maybe it’s because my parents didn’t get that luxury and it’s my way of coping. Either way, still, Here I am. Flying, like old times. 

“Spiderman. Spiderman. Does whatever a spider can.” I sing under my breath as I use my grappling hook, like Peter Parker used his webs. The wind blowing through my lucious hair and fwiping it in and out of my face. I propel my body into a flip as I swing, the motion slowing as gravity catches up to me and I shoot my grapple again, connecting it to another building. “Can he swing from a rope? Not really— wrong universe. Watch out-” I continue, the air sucked out of my lungs as I roll onto a rooftop, jumping to my feet with my arms stuck out as if I were on a tightrope. “And he sticks the landing!” I call with a triumphant smile. God, it’s been a while. Now, eaney, meanie, miny, “Hello.” I skip over to a potted plant that was sitting near the apartment buildings ledge. “One of these things just doesn’t belong here.” I chuckle as I lift the plant by the stem and reach into the bottom of the pot to pull out what I was looking for. Bingo. No one ever suspects the plant. I start humming as I made my way to the edge of the roof, flipping dramatically to the ground. “It’s just too easy.” 

“I thought I saw you?” A voice giggled from the end of the alley. 

“Harley.” I smile. “I would say ‘what a pleasant surprise’ but I saw you three blocks ago.” 

She bounded over, pulling me into a tight hug. “Oh, you.” She squeezed my shoulders. She took a step back to look me up and down. “It’s no fair, you got a better bod than me. How do you maintain those curves?” She nudges me. 

“My secret is homeless man dieting. Works wonders.” I Vanna White myself and she giggles. Even orphaned, I look godly. What a masterpiece I am to behold. 

“I tried stopping by a week ago but the place was cleared out. What gives?” She said, resting her bat across her shoulders and hanging her arms off it like a scarecrow. Don’t tell him I said that. 

“Jay and I got new digs. Race ya back and you can check us out?” I ask, pulling out my grapple. 

She squealed excitedly and clapped her hands. “I’m so ready. Prepare to get your ass handed to you.” 

“Oh please, if you had my ass you’d keep it.” I smirk as she shrugs. “On your mark.” 

“Get set.”

“SCRAM!” She screams and starts maneuvering up a fire escape. I grapple up, getting a few second advantages as she chases me from rooftop to rooftop. We laugh as we perform tricks and cartwheels before jumping to the next, just like the old days. I almost forgot this feeling. Fun. Happiness. Gods, I must be becoming Batman.

In my fun, I almost passed the building but I skidded to a stop, Harley running into my back with a yelp. I pushed her off and bounced back to my feet. “We’re here!” I screeched. 

“I don't think I can jump  _ that  _ high.” Harley stared up at the large glass apartment building that stood 12 stories over us. 

“Good thing you don’t have to.” I held up my key. Her smile grew and she took a running start off the building. I follow suit, adding a flip just before crashing down. Superhero pose. Aw yeah.

“Show off.” She giggles and skips up to the automatic glass doors of the complex. “Ooo. Fancy.” She was in awe before going to the elevator. “Where to, champ?” She singsongs. 

“Floor 15.” I run up, jumping into the elevator before she gets the chance to close it on me. I know she would’ve. 

“Top floor! Nice.” She hums a tune from her head as we wait. Luckily for us, no one entered the elevator before we got to my floor, so no one got to question why Harley and a masked teen were in the elevator to their apartment. That would’ve gone swell. 

The elevator gave an annoyingly peppy  _ ding! _ before letting us off. I step out first, Harley following close behind as we arrive at my door. “Welcome to el casa Nightwing.” I swing open the door and her eyes light up. 

“Dang, wonder boy! You got stacked!” She gawks, walking around. 

“I guess.” I shrug, slamming the door behind us. I know I am. I'm just trying out this 'modest' thing. She bounds around, stealing one of my apples and dropping on the couch. 

“Mind if I crash here for the night? It’s all cozy here.” She smiled, settling further into the cushion. 

“Sure, just don’t break anything.” I chuckle, walking up the stairs to my room. “Night, Harles.” 

“Night, Boy Blunda’.” she pops her lips. Wow. Rude. Okay, back to work. I have to find  _ him  _ before he finds Jay. I pull the flash drive I obtained earlier- in the pot- from my back pocket, a little failsafe I keep in case things go south. I’d say we’re in Antarctica by how south we are now. I sit back on the floor, turning on my laptop and getting back into my crazed obsession persona. It's a good persona to have in this line of work. At least I'm not addicted to coffee or something. Wall break~

“I’ll find you. And when I do, you’re dead.” I mutter to myself. “I’ll promise you that.” 

So, that’s how I spent my night until 3 AM struck. When my 3 o'clock alarm went off I let out an aggravated groan and fall not-so-gracfully onto my back. I stare at the ceiling for a few moments before I make a decision. “Coffee,” I mutter. In my tired stupor, I forgot Harley spent the night and woke her in the process of ceremoniously tripping on the stairs and yelling colorful words. Honestly, I was spitting rainbows with how foul my mouth was.

“Oi, would ya keep it down?” Harleen threw a draw pillow towards me but missed by a few feet to the left. 

“Sorry,” I grumbled, rubbing my bum from impact pain. Not like was tumbling down the stairs or anything. My poor, perfectly sculpted ass. 

“Why are you even up?” Harley sat up, stretching her hands over her head with a yawn. 

“Research,” I mutter, staggering my way to the coffee machine. 

“On?” She walks over, bare feet padding against the cold tiles. 

I sigh, pressing the button to boil my water. “Slade Wilson.” I grit through my teeth. Man, even his name leaves a sour distaste in my mouth. Just like his attitude. The man can’t take a joke. Like, ever. But he can make them. What kinda hypocrite is this guy? 

“Why the hell ya botherin’ with that asshole?” Harley frowned, knowing very well of the things he did to me. The scars he left behind. 

“He’s after Jay.” I choke out, gripping the counter so I don’t punch anything in frustration. I tend to do that if I get too flared up. I like to punch. 

“Oh, Dickie.” She coos, spinning me to face her and wrapping me in a tight hug. I place my hands on her shoulder blades, sighing into the hug. Man, she gives the best hugs. “He’s safe, isn’t he?” She muttered a worried undertone in her voice, but mostly out of comfort. Gotta love certified therapists. 

“Yeah. He is. But he can’t stay there forever. I need to figure out my next move of attack.” I mutter into her shoulder. Her hair smelled of Berries. Ironic cause of her pink and blue pigtails. 

“Well, you’ll figure it out. You always do. And don’t forget, you got people that’ll help you.” She pulled me away by my shoulders, shaking me slightly before her painted lips pulled up into a smile. I smile back, lifting her hands off me. 

“I know, Harles. But if anyone’s taking him down, it’ll be me.” I mutter darkly. “I at least deserve that much.” 

She nodded solemnly. “Well, go sit down on the couch and I’m gonna make you some breakfast, okay? You need to eat more than just take out.” She lightly scolds, shooing me out of the kitchen. I am so thankful to have a friend like her. 

I sat on the cushion and felt my aching body instantly melt into the comfort. God, I needed this. The soft sound of sizzling drifted through my ears, my incomprehensive mind barely picking it up. The moments bled into minutes before a warm plate of pancakes was placed on my lap, Harley sitting beside me with two mugs. I made a childish grabby motion to one and she handed it over with a chuckle. The smell of freshly brewed caffeine flooded my nose and I let out a content sigh with my breath fogging in the steam. I could get lost in the scent of freshly brewed Italian coffee. Harley wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me into her side as she switched on the TV, turning down the volume so it was nothing more than background noise. I never knew how much I needed this until now. 

I ate slowly, Harleen stealing some bites of my pancakes when she thought I wasn’t paying attention. I saw that, hoe. Can't hide from me. We spent the rest of that morning just like that. Watching cooking reality TV, contently curled against each other. Now, I’m gay, but I’d totally kick it with Harley if this was how every day would go. But I think everyone thinks that about their best friend. Also, she’s kinda lesbian so that’d never work for either of us. Like, oh, this is my gay boyfriend and I’m his personal handbag. Nevertheless, I’d make a rockin’ date. I’m already a rockin’ piece of ass so no wonder. Like- 'Boy Wander'. Shut up, thoughts. This is a tender moment between a boy and his best friend. 

“I could cook somethin’ way better than these punks,” Harley grumbles quietly and that’s the last thing I heard before passing out on her shoulder. 


	4. Chapter Four: Valentine's gift: It's death!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title kinda says it all, Dontcha think?

It’s February 14th. Ugh, Valentine's day. The only holiday I have a personal vendetta with. Except maybe Thanksgiving. I have no one to be thankful for, except maybe Jay. But today has to be the worst of them. I don’t even understand the meaning of it. If you have love, you should cherish it every day because you’ll never know when that love will be ripped away from you until it happens. 

Love is life’s way of taking advantage of you. It gives you something to focus on while it brews its evil little plot to screw you over. Love sucks but life sucks more. 

“Hey, puddin’. How ya feel?” Harley set a bowl of soup in front of me. I groan at the sunlight hitting my eyes, wanting to cover my head in the blanket draped over me but finding no energy to do so. “That bad, huh?” She hums softly, ruffling my hair. I groan again, closing my eyes tightly and focusing on her nails scratching my scalp. It felt way more good than it should’ve. It’s moments like these where I understand why Jason calls me a cat. 

“Headache.” I moan out, too lazy to complete my sentence. Too lazy in general, really. 

“Medicine?” She asked, walking back to the kitchen. 

“Above the sink,” I reply, hazing in and out of consciousness as my mind tried to neurologically numb the throb in my skull and sharp pain against my eyes. There was a rattling before something was pressed to my lips. 

“Meds time!” Harley chirped and I winced at her volume but opened my mouth so she could pop the pill in. It tasted like chemicals and vomit. Worst combination. I quickly swallowed it down before it had more of a chance to dissolve on my tongue. Harley handed me a glass of water and I quickly drank a quarter of it, not wanting to find out if I could stomach the rest. “This is why we don’t stay up all hours of the night chasing psychopaths.” Harleen scolded. I groan at her, flipping her off while moving my entire body to lay on the couch. 

“We’ll burn that bridge when we get there,” I mutter into a pillow. 

“You truly are a pain in the petunia.” She scoffed and I could practically envision her hands on her hips right now. Not that I’ll open my eyes any time soon. 

“Let me contemplate life choices later. I need to find Slade before he finds Jason and I won’t stop until the musty old clam is dead!” I call in tired triumph. Really? The best insult I could come up with was clam? I'm off my game. 

“Yeah. Tell me when you can walk on your own. I went into your room earlier and found seven beer bottles. What were you tryin’ to do, drink yourself to death before you even got to take down Deathstroke?” She grabs my ankles and drags me from the couch. I yelp on impact with the floor.  _ Bitch _ . “Did you just call me a bitch?” She snapped. 

“Did I just say that out loud?” my eyes widen. oops.

“I’ll let it go this once. But neva’ call me a bitch again. Ya hear?” Her glare was intense. I think I just peed a little. 

“Yeah! Totally!” I chuckle nervously. Yeah, I won’t call you a bitch out loud. 

“Happy Valentines'! Get off your ass!” Harley drops my ankles and my heels thud on the ground. 

“Yes, dear.” I mock, sit up, and get blinded by black spots. “Ah!” I scream, swatting my arms around like it’d do shit. They aren't flies, what am I doing? “Well, I’m gonna get ready. The sooner this is over with the better.” I bounce to my feet, scurrying to my room. My computer was left open and a new message pinged onto my screen. It was one of my informants. They had a lead on the last known Deathstroke location. SWEET! We're getting somewhere finally! 

A quick shower and light lunch later I was suited up, packing the last of my Shurrikens in the holster on my thigh. “Okay. I think I’m ready.” I go through a mental checklist of everything I might need, nodding, and going to the roof of my building. 

“You ready to go?” Harley asked as I made my way over to her. I stifled a wince and smiled.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” And we jump. I use my grapple to hold swing as she clings to me and we swoop to the reasonable height rooftop below. We propel into action, jumping from the buildings as swiftly as possible. I could hear people below on the ground talking about us or pointing and shouting as they noticed. It was midday, after all. My hologlove told me we were 17 meters from the target. Great, time for an entrance. 

We touch down in front of the door to the old laboratory. “Why an old nerd den for a HQ? You think he’s taken up hobbies?” I ask Harley, staring up at the sign above the door. 

She snorted. “Creating Bombs, maybe.” I shrugged and kicked the door open in with one swoop. Damn, I’m awesome. 

“What’s up, slut! we’re here to party!” I yell into the dark room, illuminated by the light flooding in through the broken door fixture. There were dust particles everywhere and it remained silent far too long for my liking. 

“I was wondering when you’d arrive.” The deep voice of a familiar prick said from the corner of the darkness. “Sooner than I expected.” 

_ Bitch _ . 

“That’s what happens when you threaten someone’s loved ones.” I pull out my eskrima sticks and roll my neck. “They come to kick your ass.” I grin with malice. 

“I see you’ve brought back up.” He glances at Harley and I almost growl for laying his filthy eyes on her. I think he noticed my mood change because he drew his gun. “Might as well get this over with.” He mutters. But see, I have the advantage. I know his weakness. 

He’s human.

I am too, but I’m young and nimble. All I have to do is take advantage of his weak points and There may be a shot at winning. Maybe. Probably. 

“Alright, you under-budget Deadpool replica. Let’s dance.” I smirk, though nothing in my stance said "playful". My intent was to kill. For what he did to me. What he did to  _ her _ . And what he was going to do to Jason. No one messes with my family. 

There was the click of a gun cocking and I had all about three seconds to make my move. I quickly run forwards, crouching low and watching his body movements for an indication of which direction he’d shoot. I roll to the left as a bullet flew by. _ Whew, close one. _ I got up close to him, jumping over his outstretched, gun-wielding hand and delivering a roundhouse kick to his jaw, reaching for his gun in the few seconds he’d be disoriented but he delivered a punch to my gut with the other hand. 

“Uh, rude. Didn’t your mother ever teach you not to play with guns, you could have shot someone!” I shout, just before dodging another bullet.  My point exactly . 

His gun is a Beretta 92Fs so that means there are 9 bullets in each cartridge. But he always carries four on his person, plus his katanas, so that’s 36 bullets and two long-ass swords sharp enough to cut through bone. So technically speaking: I'm way over my head. But I gotta  _ try _ . 

“Oh, come on! My parents had a better shot than you!” I duck behind a metal lab table and two more shots were clipped into them, making large dents but not enough to go through.  Five . I cartwheel out of my place and my stomach is grazed by a bullet.  Small cut, nothing that can kill me too quickly. I ducking behind the next table.  _ Four _ . 

“Wow, you’re pretty bad at this whole assassin thing. Maybe you should look for a more suitable profession. I hear fruit ninja is hiring.” I quip but was grabbed by the shoulder and tossed from my hiding place into the wall. Harley shot her pistol a few times but all three bullets were dodged.  Well, that’s just fan-fucking-tastic . 

“You talk too much,” Slade grumbles, aiming his gun for me but Harley jumped on his back in what looked like a piggyback ride but in reality, she was strangling him.  This girl will be the godmother to my children . He threw her off like a goddamn ragdoll and whipped his head over to make sure she stayed down.

“Yeah? Well, you talk too little.” I jump to my feet, smirking. “I don’t like it when it’s one-sided. I came all the way out here on  _ Valentine’s  _ day to visit my favorite person I hate and this is how I’m treated?” I dodged another bullet.  _ Three _ . “I’m hurt, Sladey-pie. I really thought we had something.” I mock pout. 

“I only want your head.” He’s frustrated, I can tell. If the threatening and vaguely suggestive comment wasn't an indicator, you can probably get that impression by the way he speaks with his guns. 

“Well, it’s a little early in our relationship for that, don’t ya think?” Another one.  _ Two _ . Damn, I’m good. Harley shot her gun again with a large smile. 

“You never complained about that before, Bird boy.” She quickly added. 

“Way to call me out, freak show.” I backflip as another shot lodged into a wall. “Aren’t you a little old to be flirting with a minor like me, anyway? I’m flattered, Sladey, but I’m into gingers with a fast metabolism.” Okay, rile him up. Just get him to use the last bullet...

Slade went to shoot me but Harleen stepped in, punching him in the face. No! Harley, you’re messing this up! I went to step in but the ringing noise of gunfire belted and I clutched my stomach, falling to my knees. I use this as an advantage to grab my throwing knives. There were a few sounds of empty clips being used and I thought  _ now _ ! I threw my shuriken blindly, one lodging itself in his shoulder, one flying past and hitting the wall with a clatter, and the other cutting right between his eyes. Well, eye and eye hole. He wavered for a second, hand still reaching for his other gun. I did it… I  _ did  _ it! 

To be sure, Harley shot him in the side of his head and his body ceremoniously fell to the ground. Then she immediately went to my side. 

“Oh, boy. Let’s get you back so I can treat this.” She panicked as she looked over my bleeding torso hole. Don't understand why. Tis' only a flesh wound. 

“No. I need to see my brother.” I pull out my phone, calling some people I know that I like to call ‘clean up crew’. “Yeah, a body of one Deathstroke from yours truly. You resurrect him and your fate will match his, capiche?” I said into the call. I’m the best at bossing people around. It helps with the fact that I own this city. I smirk to myself. Harley put my arm over her shoulder and I stopped to do a double-take. Last-minute choice, I stole his guns and swords. And his mask. Souvenir. I deserve to spoil myself from time to time. I’m freaking awesome! 

Harley helps me to the back of the mansion where I had already told Batman to bring him. We got to the back garden gates and Jason was impatiently tapping his foot, looking around for distractions. His eyes landed on me and my heart started beating right out of my chest. His eyes were brimmed with tears, but at least he was alive. I didn’t even care that the young-what's-their-name and Batman were in the yard watching us. He ran over and hugged me, my arms wrapping around him as we fell to our knees in that position. 

“I thought you were dead! You weren’t answering my calls. And— oh, god, you're bleeding!” He looks at his hands coated in my blood and sees my wound. He started to scold me but I tuned it out, holding his cheeks in my hands. 

“You’re alive,” I mumble, stopping his angry rant. “You're alive...” I whisper even softer, leaning my forehead on his shoulder weakly. The planet always spins but it's not supposed to spin like this. 

“Nightwing?” He asked, rubbing my back. 

“He’s lost lotta blood. I need to get him to the hospital!” Harley shrieked. Oh yea, forgot she was there too. There was a moment of silence where I thought I lost my hearing but a deep voice made it clear that wasn’t the case.

“No need. Bring him inside.” Batman, yeah,  _ the  _ B atman invited me into his home. I thought for sure he’d leave me out here to bleed. Bad judge of character. He always did think so little of me.

“No offense, _bats_ , but I don’t trust your grubby little hands on my best friend,” Harley interjected. Yeah, you go girl.  Though, maybe not the time since I’m kinda bleeding out. Raincheck? 

“I’ll take him in.” A voice said. I didn’t have the energy or strength to lift my head to see who spoke. 

“Okay.” Harley backed off. Arms wrapped around me and held under my back and legs like a princess. The familiar flash of ginger hair caught my attention and I used my waning strength to open my eyes to see better. 

“You’re way hotter in person,” I mutter with a small smile turned to grimace as pain shoots through my abdomen. Awe, he’s blushing. My prince in shining yellow carried me back to the mansion, a look over his shoulder to find everyone else following. He lay me gently on a bed, the mysterious butler I could never find information on standing with a medkit. I looked at the old man skeptically and he backed off slightly. 

“I got this, Alfred.” Hottie McGinger took the kit and placed it on the bed, pulling out tweezers, a needle, and stitching lace. Alfred led everyone out of the room and closed the door after him, leaving us alone. I had to take off the top half of my suit for Wally to clean the wound with a focused look before starting to extract the bullet cause It didn’t go all the way through. Hurt like a bitch but he was able to get it out. 

“You know, you’re really good with your hands. I thought speedsters would be shaky and twitchy if they weren’t going fast.” I smirk, watching him work. He glanced at me with pink-tinged cheeks before focusing back on the bleeding hole in my abdomen. 

“I have to stitch myself sometimes.” He stopped talking after that with a shrug, putting the string through the curved needle. No! Talk, I wanna hear your voice. I've fantasized about this too many times for that to be the only thing we say.

“You know, this wasn’t the situation I’d thought you’d see me shirtless for the first time.” His face goes red. 

“And what makes you think I’d do that with you?” He asked with a small quirk of his lips. Ooo, a sudden wave of confidence I see. The force is strong with this one. 

“Because I’m so irresistibly charming.” I grin brightly as he smiled with a small laugh. 

“And mouthy, too.” He dabs the hole in my stomach with a damp towel. 

“I’d like to think it’s part of my charm,” I smirk, wincing at the pressure. 

“This may hurt a bit…” He said, preparing to puncture me with the needle. 

“Kinky.” I wink back and I could tell he really tried to hold back his blush this time. He really did. 

The first thing that came to my mind when he stabbed me with that damn thing was  okay, not so bad — because by this time my wound had already started numbing itself. The second one hurt like a little bitch. My hands clenched the sheets that were probably soaking up my blood. Oops. My eyes clenched tight but the tears still leaked past. Call me overdramatic, but it feels like one of those foot-long wasps from Australia stung me. Don’t judge, those things are terrifying. 

“There. Done.” Wally said after maybe a minute. Wait, what-? I looked down and sure enough, the wound was sealed together with wiring. 

“Wow, that was fast.” I stare incredulously at the fixture. 

“I am a Flash,” Wally said, packing up the medkit. He looked at the door like he was going to leave but hesitated for a moment. I was trained to pick up these things. Well— self-trained but it’s the same thing. 

“Come sit, I don’t bite.” I patted the mattress. He looked back at me, at the spot trying to internally make a decision. 

“Your brother. He’s a good kid.” He said, not moving from his spot. I smile to myself. 

“Yeah, he’s alright.” I shrug but my fondness was slipping through the words. 

“I have to ask… Is it just you two?” He said, clutching the kit tighter to his chest. 

“You must be new to this. If you want me to answer, it comes with a price.” I smile at him. 

“Seriously dude? What do you want?” He frowned.

“How bad do you want to know?” I ask back teasingly. “How about a date?” I say simply. 

He paused for a moment before his lips twitched up. “Deal.” 

I smile.  Score ! Damn, I must be Mick Jagger cause I got the moves. “Well, if you must know. Yes, it’s just me and Jay. His mom and dad are out of the picture and I was living on the streets a while when I found him so I brought him back with me. Fed him, gave him a home. He kept me company so I couldn’t complain.” I smile gently. “We’ve only got each other and that’s all we need to keep going.” Wally sat down on the mattress beside me with a smile. 

“So you do have a heart.” he chuckled. 

“Yep, and It’s beating for you, baby.” I wink at him and he scoffs. 

“I’ll go get Jason. I’m sure he’s bitten through his nails by now in worry.” He stands and walks out. I tried to resist watching his butt as he went but damn he was too fine, I couldn’t stop myself. Jay barreled in seconds later, looking at me with wide eyes. 

“Jaybird!” I said sing-song.

“You fucking idiot.” He ran over, embracing me tightly while being mindful of the painful spots. 

“Oh, come on. What kind of brother would I be if I didn’t risk myself to save your ass.” I mumble into his hair before ruffling it. He swats my hand away and backs up to look me in the eye. 

“Don’t do that again.” He ordered. I smile. This little twerp thinks he’s so tough. Cute.

“No guarantees, kid.” I noogie him and he makes a noise of defiance. “Don’t forget who’s in charge.” 

  
Jay glares at me. Awe, he’s adorable. “You’re lucky to be alive.” He grumbled before hugging me again. I pulled him up onto the bed and held him close.  I’m just glad you’re alive, Jaybird . 


	5. Chapter Five: Hypocrite with a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit long. I had a little too much fun with Birdflash Date. Prepare for emotions. You're welcome.

So, that thing I said before about romance being a distraction and not wasting your time on anything about it? Scratch that. I may be a hypocrite but at least I’m a hypocrite with a date. 

“Would you stop messing with your hair? It looks fine.” Jason leaned on my door frame as I tousled my bangs in the mirror for the thousandth time. I don't wanna look fine, I gotta look my _best_.

“Perfection takes time, dear brother.” I put my hip out, looking at him sassily through the reflection. He rolls his eyes back. 

“So then why are you taking so long?” Jay snipped back with a snide undertone. A hand was brought to my chest as I gasped dramatically. How dare you?

“How could you insinuate that this…” I motion my body, “...is not a work of art.” My hand dropped promptly on my hip. My perfectly framed, well-toned hip. Okay, I'll stop.

“You’re a piece of work, that’s for sure.” He smirks as I scoff at the offense. “Mind if I stay over at Harley’s? She’s gonna teach me a new recipe.” 

“Yeah, fine.” I shrug him to the side, looking in the mirror again. “Do these pants make my butt look good? I wanna focus on my best assets.” I bend my knee. Stretchy, skin-tight material. Almost like what my suit was made of but not quite as uncomfortable. 

“You want to focus or you want _him_ to focus?” Jason raised an eyebrow. 

“Both,” I said, still distracted by my mirror. I turn to him on my heel, smiling brightly. “Well, I should probably go. Wouldn’t want to keep a speedster waiting.” I skip over, slipping past him, and grab the keys to my motorcycle. 

“Have fun. But not _too_ _much_ fun.” Jason called after me. 

“No promises!” I yelled over my shoulder, making sure I had the house key before shutting the door and practically running to the elevator, I was so excited. When was the last time I had a date? Not for a year, at least. But this is the date of all dates. A romantic night with Wallace “kid flash” West. Aka, A hot spice of pumpkin pie I wanna sink my teeth into- Focus Dick, stop getting distracted.

The revving of my bike pulled me from my thoughts as I threw on my black helmet with blue stripes. And she is beautiful. The… motorcycle, not my helmet. Anyway, the drive was relatively short. I stopped along the way to a street-side florist and bought some red asters because I’m hilarious. If you don't me, and let's face it- everyone does, I like making up words. The date started off at Mongolian Barbeque. The best way to the speedsters' hearts is through their stomach, so I chose one of the best food joints I know. A little bell jingled as I opened the door, blasting my face with heat. The sweet scent of familiarity. 

“Richie, ba-by! Welcome back!” A chef said from over the counter— a tall, dark-skinned, dread haired man with pink-tint circle glasses and a handsome face. Man, if he wasn’t in his thirties, I’d go there. 

“Ri-co! What’s up, my man?” I smile at him as he does the same. He has reggae vibes about him. He wears knit beanies, for christ's sake. Like a dashing, young Bob Marley. 

The waitress led me to a booth table for two as I waited, scrolling through my phone. My job is to know everything about everyone, and if there’s one thing I know about speedsters… They’re ironically almost always late. Speak of the ginger devil.

“Hey! Sorry, I got caught up in something.” The ginger of the hour walked over, taking the seat across from me. I set my phone down with a satisfied smile.

“No problem. Hero business does that sometimes.” I shrug it off, handing over the flowers with a small sitting-down curtsy. Don't know how exactly, but I make it work. 

"Oh, thank you." Wally smiles and the heavens sing praise hallelujah. 

“Shall we?” I say and stand, my grin widening as his eyes lit up. How cute is he?

“I thought you’d never ask.” He jumps to his feet and we walk to the food court together. I have to say, his food towering skills are impressive. Once we had our bowls we went to Rico and he set us up on the grill. 

“Richie, how’s it been? Stayin’ out of trouble, I hope.” Rico smiles at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“It varies from moment to moment,” I reply cheekily and he chuckles. 

“No Jason tonight?” The man asks, flipping some food on the grill. 

“Nah. Tonight’s a special occasion.” I glanced at the ginger by my side who gave me a small smile when our eyes quickly met. 

Rico looked at Wally up and down, back to me with a nod of approval before focusing on the grill again. Rico approved was a sure sign that I've picked a good one. Though, I knew that. But still, he can catch vibes like nobody's business. “Man, It’s been a long time since I’ve seen _you_ date. You, my friend, must be one special guy to catch his attention.” Rico said to Wally and the ginger blushed slightly. It was adorable. 

“Really?” He asked, almost shyly, eyeing me.

“Sure. I haven’t seen Richard this happy since he first started coming around here.” Rico said with a shrug. 

“Hey, Rico? Shut up.” I smile tightly.  Damn you . 

“No, no. Go on.” Wally said with a grin. This little twit . 

“I’d love to, but you’re food’s done.” Rico set our plates in front of us. “Enjoy your date.” He added with a wink before starting to converse with the others waiting for their food. 

Wally and I made it back to our table with our plates, casually starting a conversation.  Somehow we found ourselves talking about science, and well…

“No way!” Wally argued. “Even with a destabilizing agent that strong, you’d never be able to pull it off.” He said with no room for arguing. It's a go od thing I’m stubborn . 

“What makes you say that? It could totally work!” I frown, making wild hand gestures as I continue with my theory about Antman cosplay with real Pym bioelectric energy blasts. 

“Dude, you’re gonna end up killing yourself before we go on a second date.” He rolled his eyes taking another bite of food. Hold the phone, did he just say what I think he said? You heard that too, right? I haven't finally lost it, have I? Braincell check- okay brains good. Wow, he really just said that. 

“We’re… Going on a second date?” I ask hopefully. His eyes widened to the size of goddamn fruit as he coughed, ducking his face behind his hands. His face looked like his hair. I liked his face and his hair, so this is about my limit. 

“I mean, if you want— maybe. I don’t know.” He stutters and I had half a mind to kiss him right then and now. Rather than that, I reach over the table, grabbing one of his hands to take it from his face to force him to look at me. 

“I’d love to.” I smile, kissing his knuckle. His blush intensifies but he smiles through it. Okay, wow, can you stop being so adorable? I think my brain is screaming. 

“Right. Well, uh.” He chuckled, rubbing his neck while his other hand continued to hold mine over the table. 

“Hi! How is everything?” The waitress came back, holding her notepad securely.  Way to ruin the moment . 

“Great. Can we get our check?” I ask, never taking my hand away from Wally’s. I really hope she saw it. Feast your eyes upon my date, is he not glorious? Take it in and be jealous. 

“Of course.” She smiles and leaves us, stopping to check on other tables along the way. I turn back to Wally.

“Ready for part two of the night?” I smirk, eyes glinting slightly as Wally eyes me skeptically. 

“Should I trust you?” He sounded weary, which made me laugh. Probably not, honestly.

“Of course! I don’t kill on the first date.” I smirk when his face pales and tries to contain my laughter. “kidding!” 

“Well, I can never tell with you,” Wally said, a smile slowly slipping back to his lips. The waitress came back, dropping the check with a smile. I quickly sign it, leaving money with a tip and I drag Wally out by his hand. I toss him a red helmet that Jason normally wears and he looks at me weirdly until I get on my bike, putting my Black and blue one on. “Dude! You have a motorcycle?!” He shouts excitedly. 

“Yep, now get on.” I nod. He wore his helmet— which looks hot on him, not gonna lie— and jumped on the back, wrapping his arms around my waist securely. I take a moment to enjoy the feeling before pushing down the butterflies. 

“This isn’t stolen, is it?” He mutters to me, slightly muffled by our headgear. 

“Nope! I bought her. I make a large profit, you know.” I patted the side of the bike lovingly. “So, you ready?” I didn’t bother turning to face him, seeing as the helmet would block my view. 

“Kick it!” Wally shouted with a breathy laugh and that’s all I needed. I popped the clutch and we were speeding out and onto the road. I heard him laugh while I drove, the feeling of his chest bouncing on my back, squeezing my middle just a little tighter. I continued to go faster, within the legal limit, but seemed to lose sight of that as he rested his helmet on my shoulder in what I could assume was his head laying on me. The giddy sensation rose in my stomach again and I had to clutch the handles tighter from the feeling of floating off my goddamn bike. Not right now, emotions, I'm trying to look cool in front of him!

We reach the other side of town at the arcade, only being seven fifteen on the clock. A few hours to spare until phase three. We chuck off our helmets and he follows me in like a fawn to their mother. The headgear made his red hair all the more messy but messy was a good look for him. His eyes lit up excitedly at the games and I could tell he was practically vibrating. I slapped 30 dollars on the counter off to the side and the gruff man that looked like he didn’t enjoy squat a day in his life handed us our tokens. Wally and I split evenly and dragged each other to different games. 

One caught my attention while walking past. “Hey, do you wanna dance with me?” I ask, grinning widely and Wally raises his eyebrow. He notices the game we stopped by and his face distorted into uneasy doubt. 

“But, I can’t really dance.” He said, eyes never leaving the brightly, techno colored machines side by side. I grabbed his hand and elbow for extra support as I dragged him over. 

“Come on, flash boy. It’ll be fun.” I wink and the tint of pink explodes across his features as he gives in, allowing me to start the match. 

“Dancers, ready!” The games shouted. We glanced at each other, his look weary while mine was competitive. “Ready… set… Dance!” The music started to play and I easily fell into a rhythm following the arrows with added moves. I could see Wally simply focusing on the arrows and hitting the right square. I chuckled as he furrowed his brow in concentration. 

“Do you have any sense of Rhythm in you?” I ask as I make a move similar to the cha-cha real smooth while hitting the arrow in front of me. Wally glanced at me for all of three seconds but it was enough for me to feel his frustration. 

“I’m a runner, Dick. Not a dancer.” He said, eyes trained on the screen again. Deep in my subconscious, there was a plea to look back at me. To be the only thing he looks at. I bit my lip to fight it back and continued to switch between dancing styles for each different portion of arrows directing me. 

“I can change that,” I say with a tight smirk. “I know how to ballroom, hip-hop, ballet, and swing dance. I can teach you sometime.” I laugh breathily, my limbs starting to strain from moving. 

“Maybe some other time.” Came his reply. Wait, he actually wants to? Well, Professor Richard is in the hizzy!  Hizzy means house… Whatever, the point is I’m winning this boy over so hard. 

“Yea, after I beat your ass at this and every other game!” I laugh, making my last move with my arms crossed, feet on the arrows to the left and right of me. My breaths came out shallow and quick. Damn good workout. Wally was in a similar state, only leaning against the back railing in exhaustion. 

“Dude, you dodge bullets and chase bad guys on a day to day basis and this is what tires you?” I chuckle at him.

“I’m tired after battles too, but I normally have my super speed.” He lets out a long breath. 

“Winner, player 1!” The game was announced. 

“Ohh, burn.” I cheer, smiling widely. He pouted but smiled slightly after seeing me happily claiming victory. 

“Whatever.” He rolled his eyes with a growing smirk. “You know, you can really move.” He raises an eyebrow in curiosity. 

“When your only job in life is to relay information, you tend to get bored. I taught myself most things but Swing dancing and ballet came from my parents.” I shrug with a soft smile gracing my lips. I see his intrigue grow but he held his tongue. 

“Well, I guess that makes sense.” He shrugs, following my lead as we left the game. We’d already wracked a bunch of tickets from other games and decided to go to the prize booth, the same unhappy dude stood there from where we got the Tolkiens. I glance around the prizes and one, in particular, catches my eyes. 

“What can I do for you?” A monotone voice with equal displeasure asks from the brute. 

“I’ll take the Kid Flash keychain, please.” I smile, placing my portion of the tickets. The man nods, grabbing one of the tiny, knit dolls on a hook and handing it over. I could see Wally practically glow at the choice. 

“Uh— right.” He snaps his eyes over as the man looked at him expectantly. I couldn’t help but cover my mouth to suppress a tiny giggle. “Two ring pops.” He hands his tickets over and claims his prize. We walk to the doors to the joint and he hands a pop to me. 

“Is this your way of proposing?” I raised a suggestive eyebrow and he rolled his eyes.

“Is that a yes or a no?” He chuckles and I snatch the ring from his hand. 

“You’re not rich, but you're cute. And you did get me cherry because I’m a classy lady, so I suppose.” I faked a posh accent as I slipped it on my pinky. Didn’t quite fit my ring finger. 

“Anything for you, darlin’.” He winks and we laugh. 

“Here, come on! There’s a theatre down the street. We can find a chick flick to tease.” I tug on his sleeve and he follows me with a dopey grin. “Any pop?” I ask as he falls into place beside me.

“And popcorn, if you’d please.” He smiled sheepishly like he was afraid I’d say no. 

“I was already planning on it. You’ve got a large metabolism, gotta keep it fed.” I said, not quite knowing how my words brought a bright smile to his face as I looked over movie posters. “Oh! Oh! Charlie’s Angels is out! Never mind chick flick, I wanna see some Kristen Stewart!” I pull him inside with enthusiasm. Hell yes, I’m gonna watch a bunch of babes fight off the bad men. It’s what I live and breathe for as a Gay Queen. “Two large popcorn, a large soda, and gummy bears please.” I smile at the lady behind the bar. She got to work, giving us the food after I paid and we got in line for tickets. 

“Thanks,” Wally muttered to me shyly. I turn to him with confusion. 

“For what?” I hum to a tune in my head, bopping along, moving up with the line, and stopping only a foot away from where I was before. 

“I usually get ridiculed for my eating habits— well, my uncle doesn’t— so… Thanks.” Wally rubs his neck. I smile at him slightly, seeing past all his small chuckles and quick glances. He’s almost always nervous but he seemed to relax now. Good. This is going really well, I think.

“Fast metabolism comes with the package. People can get over it.” I hum slightly, looking back at the line of patrons. We were after the couple in front of us. Nice! Wally went quiet after my comment and I was about to question it but we were called up. “Hey, there. Two tickets to Charlie's Angels for me and this dashing man beside me.” I smile at the bleak ticket man. He gave us the tickets without a word and moved onto the next person. 

“Man, is everyone in Gotham moody and unresponsive?” Wally whispers to me and I cackle slightly. 

“We are called GOTHam for a reason.” I drag him to our screen room and find comfortable seats in the back. He lifted the seat divider between us and did the corny move to pretend to yawn while wrapping his arm around me. God, this man is a fucking idiot and I love it. “Smooth.” I giggle, leaning into his body nevertheless. And since when do the fuck I giggle? Oh, the things we do for cute gingers.

“Hey, I’m romantic, what can I say?” Wally chuckles, adjusting his grip on me into a more comfortable position. 

“Dork,” I mutter, throwing some popcorn at him. 

“Hey, attacking people with food is not cool.” Wally frowned playfully. I roll my eyes and instead hold a piece to his lips. The way his eyes darted to mine as he took it into his mouth made me lose it and I leaned slightly closer, him meeting me halfway as we shared a tender kiss. It was stiff for a moment, as we let it sink in what we were doing before I pressed a bit more. He did the same as we moved our lips in slow syncopation. He tasted sweet and oddly a lot like caramel corn. His lips were smooth and wet, making it easy for mine to slide across them. Just goddamn _perfect_. I regret to pull away, but I’d have him to myself at some point. No need to rush it. His eyes were still closed as I pulled away, a small smile curling his lips up. 

“You okay?” I raise an eyebrow. His eyes blink open, smile only widening. 

“You taste like chocolate,” Wally muttered softly. I smile at him and shift just a bit closer. 

“You taste like caramel.” that probably sounded super cheesy, but I can roll with it. 

“The best combinations, if you ask me.” He grinned lopsided and dorky. Everything about him screams this geeky nerd but super hot and sexy smart. Not fair for someone to be so perfect! And he tastes good and smells good and he’s ginger with so many adorable freckles. It's quite distracting. 

“Shut up. Movie time.” I tear my eyes away from him, looking at the cinema screen as the lights dimmed. He switched gears as well, eyes locking with the movie as it started on an action scene, munching away at his popcorn like he was starved. I smile at this, leaning my head on his shoulder as I slowly chew on my gummy bears. I’m so glad he wasn’t a movie talker or asking questions the entire time. That would’ve been a deal-breaker… Not really, but It would’ve been annoying. I like his cute face too much. 

The movie, as expected, was amazing. One of the best Charlie’s Angels made. Such icons. Best cast, really. I was practically bouncing on the way back to my motorcycle, which was still parked at the arcade. It was decently dark so the baddies would be out soon. My mood also progressively drops as we grow closer to my ride, realizing we’d part ways soon. It seemed that dawned on him too as we walked in comfortable silence, hands clamped together between us as we both looked for words. 

“So, was my date the best you’ve ever had or what?” I say jokingly, just trying to break the protruding quiet. I don't like quiet. It gives me, and even worse, him, time to think. 

“I’m not gonna lie, It really was.” He chuckled to himself, looking in front of us. His green eyes caught the reflections of the street lamps we passed and it felt so right. Just us, being here. God, when did I become such a sap? Wally’s making me soft; gross. 

“So, It sounds weird, but I kind of don’t want this night to end?” I say after a few more moments of neither of us speaking. He finally looked at me, a small smile gracing his lips. 

“I was thinking the same thing.” He sighed in relief. We were right beside my motorcycle now. 

“So, are you coming or what?” I smirk, handing him the red helmet again and he smiles. So we ended up just going back to my apartment. 

“Wait, you live  _ here _ ?” He stares up at the tall, fancy-looking building on the outskirts of the ‘decent side’ of Gotham when we got there. 

“Yep. Come on, city boy.” I smirk, snapping him out of his surprise and bringing him to the top floor. He made another comment about that, I laughed at his dumbfounded astonishment. In the actual room was another story entirely. 

“You have so many consoles!” “What’s this thing?” “You seriously afford all this by yourself?” He ran around excitedly, asking questions back to back, too fast to be answered properly. 

“Wally! Slow down.” I chuckle, dropping my keys on the kitchen bar table. He paused, smiling at me brightly. 

“Right.” He said sheepishly. I looked away for a second to Shuck off my jacket but arms turned me around, pushing me against the counter while lips ravaged mine. Oh, this is nice . I wrap my arms around Wally’s neck as he quickly finds my sides. He scratched the skin of my hips, prodding his tongue into my mouth when I let out a low groan. Woah, I’ve never been kissed like  _that_ before. Sure, passion was always  there , but  this  was... genuine. The kind of kiss that left me dazed and trembling even after he pulled back. 

“What was that for?” My voice let out, making a small dry crack in the middle of my sentence. 

“Does everything have to be an exchange for something?” He hummed, nestling his face in my hair. His hot breaths rolled over my ear and neck, making me shiver and use the counter for balance. I guess he noticed because he chuckled, kissing my cheek and trailing it to my collar. I was doing fine up until the point he bit down and then I lost it. My arms went limp around his neck and I felt my legs giving way. Wally lifted me, placing me on the counter, head still ducked into my neck as he kissed every inch that was visible. “You act so toughly but you tremble after one kiss.” He chuckles against my skin. I could feel his grin. 

“Yeah, ever heard of a power bottom? I have a reputation to uphold publicly, you know.” I shutter, eyes fluttering closed as he peppers kisses up my jaw, He stops just before he reaches my lips, tapping my cheek a few times. 

“Well, we wouldn’t want to ruin that.” He mused, finally kissing me. I give in almost immediately.  Curse my weakness for dominant gingers . My legs wrapped around him without thinking and his reaction was to pull me ever closer. In this proximity, I won’t be able to hold back for much longer. I pushed on his chest lightly and he got the hint enough to pull away. “Sorry, too much?” He asked gently, thumb stroking my cheek and his eyes looking at me like Catwoman to a diamond.  _ No one has ever looked at me like that. _

“A little too much, yeah.” I smiled sheepishly, his gaze was so soft and loving I swear I forgot the rest of the world and myself for a while staring into them. He leaned up, pressing a soft, held-out kiss to my temple before his hand traveled down my arm to grip mine. 

“Mind if I spend the night here with you? It’s late, I don’t feel like running back.” He smiled, looking at our entwined hands. 

“Of course.” I peck his cheek, sliding off the counter and using his hand to guide him to my room. “You can use some of my sweats for the night.” I toss him light-grey sweatpants before pulling my shirt overhead. I noticed that he stopped to watch and I turned to him with a grin. “Like what you see?”

“Hm? Oh, sorry.” Wally glances at my face then to the floor, stripping himself of his clothes. In the end I was in a shirt and boxers and he was shirtless in sweatpants. We both got into bed, facing the ceiling on our backs at first until Wally shuffled onto his side facing me. 

“Hey, Dick?” I copy his actions, facing him now on my side. 

“Yeah?” I reply curiously. 

“I have a quick question.” He paused, thinking of what he was gonna say but I took the time to be snarky. 

“What’ll you give in return?” I raise an eyebrow. 

“Isn’t my presence enough? Besides, I just kissed you senseless, shouldn’t I get a pass?” Okay, he has a point. I motion for him to go on. “You mentioned before that you and Jason weren’t blood brothers. What about your parents?” Oh _fuck_. Was not expecting that. 

“Oh,” I say, the mood instantly shifting. “They’ve been dead since I was eight.” I shrug with a bittersweet smile. 

“Can you tell me about them?” He asked, cupping my hand comfortingly between us. There was always something that made Wally different to me. He was just so kind and caring. Even to the last people that deserve such sentiments. So as I stared at our joined hands, contemplating my choices, I knew I could trust him.

“We were in a Circus from Romania. Acrobats, the best acts the tent had. Their names were Mary and John Grayson. They were amazing. We didn’t have much, being on the move so often, but we made the most of it. They would teach me trapeze and acrobatics, which is why I’m so fit. There would be parties thrown with the whole circus and everyone would dance and sing and drink. It was an amazing life.” I smile to myself. “They were always so happy. My mom was always quick to say something, which is where I get it from. My Tati loved her, nonetheless. They wrote me a special song and sang it to me every night. Mama was an amazing singer. She called me her ‘little bird’ and Tati would call me ‘fearsome wing’.” The memory brought a surge of warmth. Something I haven’t felt in so long. To be sharing that with someone else… It’s scary. But I trust him. I trust him. 

“They sound like they truly loved you.” Wally squeezed my hand. I looked him in the eyes and they were so warm and inviting. 

“Yeah. They did. And I love them.” I mutter. 

“Maybe someday you can teach me that special song.” Wally drew me up to his chest with a hand on the small of my back. 

“Maybe.” I lean up, placing a peck on his lips. “Good night, Wally.” 

“Good night, Dick.” 


	6. Chapter Six: Since when does Batman just "Check-up"?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BONUS at the end of the chapter, where Jaybird first meets our infamous curious Kitten boy. Also, have a bunch of Birdflash fluff, it only gets more wholesome from here so strap in.

I think the only good thing about Humanity is love. The love people are able to show or act on is so incredible, it’s hard to hate society when you see that side of it. It has more bad than good, but affection makes up for so much of the Evil in the world. And I’m slowly starting to understand that with this new ‘addition’ to Jay and I’s family. 

“Good morning.” I woke to kisses lightly being pressed up and down my neck. I groan, rolling to the side, squinting up to see Wally hovering over me with an expression just as sleepy. 

“Good night,” I grumble while moving a pillow over my head. Too early. He takes the fluffy cushion from me and I groan louder. 

“Don’t you wanna say goodbye before I have to go to the league?” He hummed, hitting me with my own pillow. Theft  _ and  _ assault. Unbelievable. 

“I’m a NIGHTwing. I don’t  _ do  _ mornings.” I glare at him but he just gives me a dopey smile. Fuck this, him and his cute fucking face that I really wish I could hit. 

“Not even for coffee and Breakfast?” Ooo, food? He mused when I raised my head. 

“I’m listening.” I gave him a look. He stifles a laugh as he puts his hand up in surrender. 

“I have pancakes and coffee sitting on the kitchen counter right now, waiting for you.” He tipped his head to the side. 

“This pleases the court. You’ve been pardoned.” I nod in satisfaction. Fuck yea, pancakes. 

“Alright then, come on.” Arms slipped under my body and my mind blue screened with confusion as I was still not awake enough to comprehend. Until I was lifted into the air. 

“Wally!” I yelp, staring at the ground like it was fifty stories up. In my mind, it was, at least. I don't like being lifted, or carried most of the time. 

“Come along, my Prince.” He said without hesitation as he carried me away. I fold my arms in annoyance. 

“Bitch, I’m a king,” I mutter and he chuckles. “Does this mean you’re my loyal servant boy?” I grin widely, wrapping my arms around his neck to bring his face closer. Aw, I see his little blush. How sweet. 

“For you, my prince?” He kissed me before continuing. “Always.” 

“Sap.” I sigh, hiding my face in his neck. “I’m still a king, though,” I mutter into his chest. 

“Sure you are.” He laughed, suddenly dropping me on the counter. I look down on the surface, gripping his shirt still, with a wide grin. 

“This brings back pleasant memories.” I purr, pulling him in just an inch more. 

“Would you like to relive them?” He smirked, eyes flickering to my lips. Instead of an answer, I just pulled him closer until our lips connected. He hummed happily, dragging my hips towards him so he was snug between my thighs. My hands nestled on his shoulders as he rubs my sides lovingly. This is nice. _Really_ nice. I don't believe in you God, but please make this an everyday thing.

“Hey Dick, I stopped at the store figuring you were out of—” A voice cut off just as it came and Wally pulled away enough to turn and see Jason staring at us from entering the apartment. Uh-oh. The King of theatrics has arrived at the worst possible moment. He pointed an outstretched finger between us with wide eyes before screaming “ _ Sex _ !” He shouted hysterically. “Oh, my god, my brother had sex with a superhero!” He continued rambling as he stomped to his room. We didn’t bother saying anything, just watched him walk. 

“Should I be concerned about him trying to kill me?” Wally muttered, still wearily eyeing the staircase. 

“Not unless you plan to hurt either of us.” I raised an eyebrow. 

“Alright then.” Wally shrugged, kissing my cheek. “I’d better get to the mountain and you’d better eat before your food gets cold.” He smiles. “I’ll call you.” He said and he was gone before I could blink. That’s when I noticed breakfast on the table with a single rose resting next to the plate. 

“Sap,” I muttered under my breath, twirling the flower in one hand and sitting down. Jason joined me minutes later, another plate of food set up for him as well. He ate it, uncaring to its lack of heat. 

“Did you two actually do  _ it  _ when I was gone?” He asks before taking another cold bite. 

“Nope. Just slept.” I really don't want to give Jay the sex talk right now. 

He nods and the day continues like how it normally would. No sex talk included. He did online schoolwork, I made deals and got paid, so on so forth. The one thing that broke the cycle of repetition was the light buzzing from my phone hours later. 

“ _ Hey, babe. I’m going to the grocery store soon and I was wondering if you and Jay wanted candy _ .” Wally said before I got the chance to say 'hi'. 

“This wouldn’t be a lame excuse just to see me, now. Would it?” I grin slightly, finishing up the final details of a deal. 

“ _ Maybe. But also, candy is good for the heart,”  _ Wally replied with a dreamy sigh _. _ He does that a lot, talking about food. _ “So, yes or no on sweets? _ ” 

“Definite yes. Jason likes hard candies, by the way.” I muse. 

“ _ And you?” _ He hummed questioningly. 

“Chocolate. Pokey, definitely.” 

“ _ A man after my heart _ .” 

“You say that like I don’t already have it.” 

“ _ Touche _ .” 

“ _ Wally, who are you talking to _ ?” An outside voice cuts off the conversation. 

“ _ Shit _ . _ I gotta go, babe. See you later _ .” 

“Don’t get killed!” I called. He laughs and hung up. 

**— Mount justice, living room…**

“Who was that?” Artimus eyed the ginger skeptically. 

“No one you need to concern yourself with.” Wally stuck his tongue out childishly. She raised an eyebrow while a smirk grew on her face. 

“So am I just going to ignore the fact you just called them ‘babe’?” She mused as he turned red. 

“So what? Jealous I have a boyfriend before you?” Wally crossed his arms, mimicking her stance. 

“I’m just surprised anyone would date you.” She quipped. 

“I’m not surprised no one is dating you.” He shot back. 

“So who is he?” She asked, genuinely curious. 

“No one you need to concern yourself with.” Wally reiterates, turning himself away to ignore the other. 

“Real mature, Wally,” Artimus growls out. 

“What’s going on?” M’gann said, flying in from the kitchen. 

“Wally has a boyfriend and won’t say anything about him!” Artimus gestured in the speedster's direction.

“Snitch.” He glared back. 

“Oh, Wally, that’s wonderful! I’m sure they are amazing.” M’gann smiled sweetly. She was relieved to find someone else in her team that found someone to make them happy. 

“Thank you, Sweetcheeks. He really is.” The ginger sighed wistfully. “We went on a date last night. He’s just… Great.” Wally blushed as he realized he was still talking like a lovesick teen. 

“Well, whoever this Wonder Boy is must be really special to put up with you and your stomach.” Artimus jeered. 

“He’s completely fine with my eating habits, thank you very much. And I’m a joy to be around.” Wally snides. 

“Does he know of your identity?” M’gann asked curiously. 

“Yes.” Wally chuckled nervously. “I didn’t tell him. He already knew.” 

“Does he know ours as well?” Artimus frowned. Wally stayed quiet, which was enough of an answer for her. “Unbelievable.” She gawked. 

“Well, it’s not like I blabbed! He figured it out! Even before I met him.” Wally rubbed his neck. 

“So you’re telling me that you are dating a potential threat to our team who could be working on the wrong side for all we know, and you’re refusing to reveal his identity.” Artimus breathed in sharply, fingers massaging her temples. 

“Now hold on, he is not a threat to the team. He’s probably helped us more than we even know. And he isn’t on anyone’s side.” Wally scowled deeply at the blonde. 

“So he’s a loose cannon? Even better.” Artimus exclaimed, flailing her arms up exasperatedly. 

“No, he’s independent. Like  _ Roy _ .” Wally crossed his arms. “He’s known our identities for years and never used it against us in any way and never let it slip, even without knowing us personally. I deem that trustworthy.” 

Artimus gave a look before muttering under her breath and leaving, stomping to show her frustration. 

“Don’t listen to her, you know how she gets. I trust you, Wally. He seems like we can trust him, too. Maybe we could even meet him some day.” M’gann smiled, patting her friend on the shoulder before flying to the kitchen, supposedly where she was checking on the soup she was cooking before joining the conversation. The ginger let out a hot breath as he tried to calm himself. He might as well go now then run into Arty later and start another argument. 

“Recognised: Kid Flash B04”

**_— Gotham, Nightwing’s apartment…_ **

I was playing Black Ops with Jason when there were loud knocks at the door. 

“Your boyfriend is here,” Jason said, eyes trained to the game with his tongue stuck out between his lips. I don't feel like moving...

  
“He brought candy.” That was all it took. Jason jumped up, opening the door without me having to lift a finger.

“Hey, Wally. Welcome back.” He took the bag from his hands immediately and walked back to the couch, grabbing his hard candy and tossing the bag to me. I rolled my eyes, looking at the ginger that was closing the door behind him. 

“Hey.” I smiled as he leaned over the back of the couch to place a quick kiss on my lips. 

“Hey.” He grinned, sitting in between Jason and me. 

“So, is you making excuses to come see me going to become a regular?” I raise an eyebrow, pulling out a box of chocolates. 

“Do I need an excuse to come see my amazing...” Wally paused, frowning before he finished his sentence. “We never established what this was.” He waved a finger between us. 

“I’d say boyfriends.” I shrug nonchalantly, failing to hide my smile. 

Wally dramatically slapped his hand to his chest. “Dude, I thought we were getting married! I gave you a ring pop and everything!” He faked a pout. 

“And it was delicious.” I smack my lips against his cheek and his smile returns. 

“Gross. I’m going to Harley’s.” Jason scoffed, putting his controller on the coffee table and running upstairs. 

“Just be back before dark!” I called before he slammed the door to his room on me. That twerp. “Rude.” My face scrunches up. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll text you.” Jason came back down with his ‘Red Hood’ helmet tucked under his arm. 

“If you go on patrol be sure to tell me. And don't go to the south side! You know how catty Lina gets about territory. See ya, Jay!” I call, fruitfully since he slams the apartment door on me.  _ Again _ . 

“So, we’re alone,” Wally said, staring at the door. I blinked at him and my Cheshire smile grew as a cackle bubbled in my throat. 

“So it seems.” I chuckle as his doe eyes glance back to me. How did I end up with the most oblivious boyfriends in the world. I drew him in for a kiss, which he deepens on contact. “Mmm. Miss me?” I mumble in between another kiss. 

“Lots.” Wally smiled against my lips, pushing me to the couch, him hovering over. 

“Wow. Been dating for a day and I already have you infatuated.” I smirk in satisfaction. “I should be given a medal.” 

“Time is much slower for us speedsters. It’s been a day for you but it feels so drawn out for me.” Wally whines, fingers tangling in my hair. 

“Poor baby.” I muse as he ducked his face into my hair, collapsing on top of me. 

“So, did you mean it when you said you wanted to be my boyfriend?” He muttered. 

“What are we? Grade schoolers?” I laugh. “Of course I want to be with you.” I slip my arms around his waist. He smiled, lightly pressing his lips to mine again in a quick, chaste kiss that lasted no more than a few seconds. Somehow, it was sweeter than the longer ones.

“What now?” He hummed, moving so that I was now laying on his chest like his purpose was to be a cushion. I roll my eyes. You’re only a few inches taller, get over yourself. 

“Well, I have a Disney Plus subscription and the rest of the day off?” I reach for the remote on the coffee table. 

“Sounds perfect.” He mutters, placing a peck to my hairline. 

“You sure are the lovey type.” I smile, laying my cheek to his abnormally warm chest. It’s inhuman how hot he is… Figuratively and literally. 

“Mmm. Less talk, more cuddles.” He hums. 

I scrolled through Disney Plus until I found a decent movie. 

“Aww, yeah, Spiderman.” I quickly press play and throw the remote to the side. “Tom Holland is so hot.” I mutter.

“Agreed,” Wally replies and that’s the last thing either of us say for the rest of the movie. Just comforting silence and his arms wrapped firmly around my waist, thumbs drawing circles into my back. The feeling was nice. Comforting. I could lay here forever, to be honest. 

The front door slammed open right as Spiderman saved the Vulture from the plane crash and I couldn’t care to sit up to see who it was. “Dickie, Jay-bird’s tellin’ me you got yourself a boyfriend! And you didn’t think to tell me this info’mation?” Oh, it’s just Harley. She marched around the couch into my line of sight and was about to start telling me off when she noticed two sets of eyes staring at her. “You’ve gotta be kiddin’ me.” She stares, completely forgetting about yelling. 

“How did you get in?” I change the subject, but still genuinely curious. Tell me you didn't just pick the lock to my apartment when you could've knocked.

“Jason gave me a spare key.” She said like it was obvious. Dammit, Jay… Wally cleared his throat awkwardly, and I can’t tell if he wanted to draw attention to himself or if he was just that awkward. “Oh! Right! Hey there, names’ Harley.” She grinned down at Wally. 

“Yeah, I know.” He smiled back timidly. “Wally.” He added quickly. 

“I know. Dang, boy wonder. I knew you were good but how’d you score a supe?” She looked between us curiously. 

“How—?” Wally glanced at me, unsure of himself. 

I just rolled my eyes. “Yes, I told her who you are,” I said. “Harley’s trustworthy. She makes questionable choices, but she’s smarter than she sounds.” 

“Thank you.” She grinned. “Now I jus’ need to interrogate you to make sure you’ll be good to my little bird. I’m his best friend so you’ll need my approval.” 

Wally gulped at her proclamation. “No, that won’t be necessary, Harl’s.” I snicker. “Besides, what real damage can be done? I can probably best Wall’s in a physical match, anyway.” I shift my head to rest my chin on his chest, looking at him with an innocent smile. 

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Wally laughed along. 

“Well, that’s just sweet.” Harley cooed at us. “I’m gonna head back ta my place. Jason an’ I are bakin’ cookies.” She skipped away, slipping out the front door with only the sound of the movie credits breaking the silence. 

“Does that happen often?” Wally asked, still baffled by the experience. 

“What? Harley barging in unannounced?” I mock a thinking pose for a few moments, even though the answer was crystal clear. “Yea, all the time.” I concede, smiling. “Get used to it, speedy.” 

He groaned, but I could see the smile he tried to hide. Aww, what a cutie. I'm gonna be saying that a lot so get used to it. A sudden ding from my laptop caught my attention. 

“Oop, there’s a customer. Better take this.” I move off Wally and unlock my computer, sitting on the floor in front of the couch. Wally slings an arm around my neck, burying his face in my shoulder. “Hey, look babe. It’s your den mother.” he lifts his head, resting his chin on my shoulder to read with me. 

“ _ Nightwing _ .” Was the only greeting I got. 

I smirked and began typing back. “Brucie.” Wally snickers from behind me. Something came over me so I turned my head and quickly pecked his cheek on impulse. I saw his wide grin before I turned back to my screen. 

“ _ Are your wounds recovering? _ ” That’s unexpected. Is the big bad bat actually worried? 

“Abnormally fast. Kid Flash and your butler did wonders, no wonder you keep him around.” I hum to myself before turning to Wally again. “Dinner?” I asked shortly, but he got the gist.

“Pizza.” He said without hesitation. 

“Large meat lovers?” I ask, glancing at the message board and back to Wally.

“Make it two.” He said and I smiled. 

“Deal. Get whatever pop you want while you’re at it.” I shoo him away while he gets out his phone.

“You’re so good to me.” Wally smiles lovingly before walking into the kitchen to order. 

“ _ Yes, his skills are unmatched. _ ” This is creepy and getting oddly personal, since when does batman just ‘check-up’. 

“Okay, so what do ya need?” I cut to the chase. No need to drag this one out, I have a cute boy waiting for me. 

“ _ I need you to find Talia Al Ghul _ .” This piqued my interest. Now, why would the Bat need the Leviathan? I quickly shove that thought away; confidentiality is key with my clients. I’ll just find out on my own later. Tea Time with some other secret traders.

“I’ll tell you a time and place in one week, tops.” I hum a short tune to myself before averting my attention from work to the ginger that lay back down on the couch behind me. My laptop is closed without another thought as I hover over him, pressing my lips to his quickly. He made a questioning noise while he kissed back, but never pulled away. Not until we both needed air, anyway. 

“Hm. Miss me?” He grinned dopily. 

“Lots.” I give him one last peck before cuddling against his chest again. 

  
  


**BONUS!:**

{Jason's POV}

It was far too foggy tonight to have my headwear on without being blinded so I left with my domino mask. I settled by my favorite gargoyle on top of a building and just watched the city. The dim and muffled lights through the smog twinkled while the bitter cold breeze tousled with my fringe. I breathed in and out, grounding myself to the sights and feel of Gotham. Screw what everyone says, this city is beautiful. A scuffle to my left caught me off guard and I looked just in time to see some stone rubble roll to a stop on the ledge beside me. I look up at the half sphere shaped roof to see a boy dressed in a skintight, all-black suit with a rope tied around his waist that resembled a tail. He eyed me through his pink tinted goggles with a kittenish grin that seemed too impish for his pure face. 

“Well, Isn’t this a curious sight? I just came to mouse hunt but it looks like I caught a bird instead.” He purred, swaying his hips to make his ‘tail’ flick from side to side. 

“If I’m a bird, what do you consider a mouse?” I ask pointedly, though quite monotone. My reply seemed to satisfy him as he slipped down to the ledge I was sat on. 

“Care if I join?” He asked and when I made no move to stop him he sat, kicking his legs over the edge while his hands held his upper body up. “The names’ Catlad. And you?” He hummed, tilting his head curiously at me. 

“Red Hood,” I reply evenly. His smile only grew and there was a recognition in his eye. 

“Oh, so I was right; you are a bird. Word from Cat Woman says you’re the little brother of Nightwing.” Catlad’s elegant features curl into a Cheshire grin. His skin almost ethereal in the moonlight and mist. 

“I am.” I shrug. It’s not like that news is relevant to anything. 

“What’s he like? I’ve heard of him but never got the chance to meet him myself.” Catlad puckered his lips in interest. 

“Overprotective, annoyingly optimistic, and too touchy-feely.” I snort with a soft smile of admiration. Not that I’d ever tell him I look up to him. 

“Oh, so you don’t like to be touched, is that it?” The mischievous boy slid closer, leaning over my shoulder with a purr. I admit, my reaction wasn’t the smoothest of lines. The cats have always been the flirtatious ones, no matter what. 

“Uh, cutting it a little close there. Don’t ya think?” I lean a little away from his proximity. He laughs slightly, moving back to where he sat before. 

“You are a curious one, Red Hood.” He smiles, this time a genuine one. “See you around, bird boy.” And he leaves. I watched him flip over the edge of the building and let out an exuberant yelp before he disappeared entirely. 

All I could think to myself was, what the hell just happened? 


End file.
